


How Do You Sleep?

by SuperDarkRose



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dreaming, Emotional Manipulation, Fake Reality, M/M, Miscommunication, Song fic, The Dark, The Lonely - Freeform, The Web - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: sleep/slēp/noun - A condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended.





	How Do You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello New Fandom!
> 
> This is my first Magnus Archive story, but I just couldn't resist writing something for this amazing podcast. I'm a new fan only halfway through season 3 but already I can feel the darkness and dread that lay over this story. It's amazing and incredible and seriously I wish everyone would just talk together instead of avoiding their problems! Sorry harnessing a bit of Martin there, but anyways.
> 
> I really like the song by Sam Smith - How Do You Sleep? And just started thinking about Martin trying to escape the Archives. This story is super angsty and I'm sorry but there is no happy endings here. But I'm sure you already knew when every it came to this podcast there truly is no happy endings.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please take it easy on me I am a new fan, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you!

* * *

The dim lighting of the archives cast an eerie glow over the stacks among stacks of statements on the shelves. 

Martin grabs one of the boxes labeled 1990, but if the statements were actually from the 90s would have been a major shock. Most of the statements were mixed here and there with no real pattern except that they were haphazardly tossed into a box once collected. It was both frustrating and infuriating as someone who prided himself with some organization. Martin wouldn’t call himself the smartest of men but he wouldn’t have caught himself dead organizing anything like this.

He sighs as he returns back to the front to see the glow coming from the small desk lamp illuminating the man’s face who sat so still yet moved gracefully as he read the statement aloud. Martin tried not to make much noise as he went to put the box of new statement on the chair next to Jon’s desk. How long had it been since they’d actually sat down and had a normal conversation?

Between the multiple murders, kidnappings, backstabbing, monsters, and the like it’s been an endless game that Martin was growing tired of day in and day out. The loneliness that he felt soon grew deep within his chest as he silently worked around the archives. Even with Jon there he still felt so terribly alone. It felt as if everything he did still did nothing to engage some sort of communication or connection with the other man.

Sure he wouldn’t say they were super close but he felt they had grown closer with the events they had gone through together. He wanted so desperately to confess everything and just lay it all out there, but at the same time, the fear of losing the one connection with humanity and the real world was nearly enough to stop him from uttering a word. Though when he looked over to the man, seemingly frozen in place, he felt anger begin to surge up through him very suddenly and without warning.

He turned towards the man to speak but Jon didn’t look up or acknowledge that he was even there. This infuriated Martin was he slammed the box down. Jon didn’t budge an inch.

Martin stalked over to the desk standing his ground as words began to flow from his lips almost without warning and without his will power to stop them.

_ ‘ _ _ I'm done hatin' myself for feelin' _

_ I'm done cryin' myself awake _

_ I've gotta leave and start the healin' _

_ But when you move like that, I just want to stay’ _

He slammed his hands onto the desk staring deep into those gray-blue eyes behind blurry stained glasses trying to gage his attention as he continued on.

_ ‘ _ _ What have I become? _

_ Lookin' through your phone now, oh, now _

_ Love to you is just a game’ _

He suddenly out of his own will thrust his hand out and gripped the man’s chin as he directed his eyes to look at him. He continued on, moving his hand away as he moved his body gracefully around the desk. He went so far as to lean up against the back of Jon as he sat motionless in place.

_ ‘Look what I've done _

_ Dialing up the numbers on you _

_ I don't want my heart to break’ _

_ Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? _

_ All that shame and all that danger _

_ I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight’ _

He moved around from behind the man as he leaned down and whispered the last part into his ear. He wanted him to know. Martin wanted the man to know how much pain he has caused to him. Even if he didn’t truly realize it he still wanted him to know. The loneliness, the pain, the suffering he’s had to endure! He was angry and he wanted Jon to know this as he continued.

_ Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? _

_ All that fear and all that pressure _

_ I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight’ _

As he walked back around the desk, fingers slipping over the recorder and statements as he felt the darkness tugging onto him once more. He felt the tug pull him backwards until the darkness fully encased him and soon the words fell from his lips once more.

_ ‘Love will keep you up tonight _

_ (Tell me how do you)’ _

When opened his eyes he found the familiar faces of the other assistants, his friends, his colleges who have also suffered under the wrath of those that wished to destroy their lives. He moved with them in fluid motion as they’re pulled along by the webbing ensnared around their limbs, forcing them to move to a song that no one could hear but himself. His eyes closed once more with the words within the depths of his heart beginning to emerge once again in tandem.

_ ‘Oh no, how did I manage to lose me? _

_ I am not this desperate, not this crazy _

_ There's no way I'm stickin' 'round to find out _

_ I won't lose like that, I won't lose myself’ _

He found himself behind the desk that was once occupied by Jon but now he was there with the recorder in one hand and a statement in the other. He placed both down in anger as his words spilled from him with more ferocity than they had before.

_ ‘Look what I've done now _

_ Dialin' up the numbers on you _

_ I don't want my heart to break’ _

But just as the words left him he felt the ever-looming presence of Peter Lukas standing behind him. He placed a hand roughly onto his shoulder as his body slumped into the grasp that had a hold over him. He felt useless as the older man manipulated every move he made. The webs of loneliness ensnaring him further as his heart burst at the seams with the words that spilled from his lips.

_ ‘Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? _

_ All that shame and all that danger _

_ I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight _

_ Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? _

_ All that fear and all that pressure _

_ I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight’ _

_ ‘Love will keep you up tonight _

_ (Tell me how do you)’ _

Peter thrust him forwards until he’s stumbling forward into the darkness that pulls him. His body pulled and pushed as if like a puppet on strings, moved to the person they wanted him to be. To be the tool they wanted to use. He had no true freedom. The one person he wanted to most was just as lost as he was as he moved in fluid motion back with the others who were just as trapped as he was.

Their bodies moving like puppets, eyes glazed and unfocused as they moved to a song of their very own just as he moved as well. He saw the faces of the dead and the ones who might as well have been better off dead. His heart aching under the weight and pressure of the loss of these innocent people who wanted nothing to do with the dangers involved with these powerful entities. The words of a song that he could only hear continued on as he moved in the darkness, webs spinning around him as his eyes watered from the loss and loneliness that flowed through him.

_ ‘Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? _

_ All that shame and all that danger _

_ I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight _

_ Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? (oh) _

_ All that fear and all that pressure _

_ I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight _

_ (Tell me how do you)’ _

Once again he was brought back from the darkness as the glowing light from the lamp came back into view. Jon was now looking up at him with confusion in his eyes as he finished his silent song. He seemed to silently flow back into his own body which seemed frozen in place as he emerged back into it. He turned to face the man who was beginning to stand, alarm in his eyes as he stared.

“Martin? Are you quite alright?”

Martin didn’t reply as the box dropped from his hands and he stared back at the man behind the desk. His eyes began to water on their own accord as he turned and began to walk towards the door that exited the archives. It should have been impossible for him. There was no physical way he could. The Lonely had him ensnared, he knew this, and yet he just felt done.

He was done with everything.

He was done waiting on a man who would never realize his love for him. He was done trying to sit around and maybe see if he could save him. He didn’t trust anyone in this institute any longer and he’d rather die than stay another minute within those horrid walls.

So, he took a deep breath and willed himself to move. 

It was slow and the pain that began to grow within him was nearly unbearable, but he pushed on until he was right at the door. He screamed in frustration as he finally  _ finally  _ opened the door. It nearly took everything he had within him as his eyes began to water, but as he went to wipe the tears away he saw his fingers come away red. He ignored it as his will power grew within him.

“Martin stop! Please! You’re killing yourself!”

“I don’t care! I’d rather die than have to stay another minute in this horrid place any longer!” Jon was too late. He had to have known he was too late as he finally emerged from the room outside of the space. The light that greeted him nearly blinded him but he smiled as the warmth hit him in full force.

“Goodbye, Jon.” 

Those were his final words as with a powerful and vicious tug he pulled himself free of the archives. The webs that had him ensnared snapped causing pain to erupt deep in his skin and deep within his chest. Blood came flowing down his wrist from where the webs had him trapped before but now just dangled as he took his first full steps away from the archives. Once outside his tears flowed freely as the smell and sounds of London, his home greeted him with open arms.

No longer would he be stopped by the dark powers of the archive because out here he could be whoever he wanted to be.

Out here, he was truly free.

Then...a strange noise erupted from all around him.

It sounded very much like a clock alarm and his body shook just as the earth beneath his feet began to shake as well. The violent nature of the earthquake caused him to look frantically around him for help or for what the cause may be until a familiar gleaming smile caused his heart to sink immediately. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy? Oh Mr. Blackwood, how sorely mistaken you were.”

The earth shook and rattled causing his eyes to close until a snap had him waking up in a panic. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the familiar glow of the desk lamp and the statement that he had currently rested his head upon. His heart surged up into his throat as tears burned his eyes. 

He was still in the archives.

He had never left.

And Jon had never returned.

He was still trapped within this hellscape that continued to take a piece of him every single day. Tears flowed freely but he didn’t care as a scream escaped from his throat. He slammed his hands onto the desk as the knowledge of his reality truly hit him fully in the chest.

He could never leave.

And even in his dreams, he would never be free.

Not him, not Jon, not anyone. 

He would forever be alone with no one to save him. He would live and die within the walls of the Magnus Archives and no one would ever be able to save him.

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you were able to read this all the way through without crying congrats! Because I didn't ha! Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments feed the Beholding so I shall compel you to write a nice comment for this story! 
> 
> Otherwise, you can find me on Tumblr @SuperDarkRose or on Twitter @BlueDarkRose1! Come say hi and chat about all things supernatural and powerful entities!


End file.
